Chaos With Intent
by Lovely Little Lies
Summary: Cowritten with Kirichan, Two vampire hunters are employed by Koenma to kill some vampires, meanwhile Koenma accidently insures that their lives crumble apart. AimeeXHiei, SakuraXKurama. Possible Discontinuation.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: _As much as they wish Kiri-chan and ChibiMizuRyuu do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. They do however own the pair of pants they stole from Hiei._

**WARNING:**_ Many idiotic sentences included. _

**Prologue**

"That was pathetic." Says Sakura as she slings the blood off of one of her blades.

"Yah well what do you expect from such low-class vampires?" Replies Aimee, shoving her sai back into her belt. The two gazed at the room full of mutilated vampire corpses.

"Maybe the next assignment will be better." Sakura sighed as she finished putting her blades away. To her disgust some of them had been tarnished due to the vampire blood on them.

Aimee nudged a corpse with her foot. "Well it kind of has to be better because this one sucked." She says, spitting on the floor and turning to look around the room again. She jumped a bit when Sakura's phone started ringing. She mumbled, "I wish I could keep track of a phone..."

"It's not my fault you lost yours." Sakura said as she picked up her phone and answered with a "What?"

"Well aren't we in a happy mood?" Chirped the familiar mocking voice of Airisu. "I got you a new 'gig'. Meet me outside the warehouse at 6:30." And the phone line went dead.

"Who was it?" Aimee asked, turning her gaze to Sakura. She looked confused at the ticked off look of Sakura.

"Airisu. He said we have a new job. We're meeting him at the warehouse, let's go." And she walked off with Aimee bouncing behind her.

**Chapter 1**

"Right this way girls." Says the chipper, and in many cases annoying, Botan. She leads Sakura and Aimee into a large office that is furnished with many stacks of paper. Depositing them in front of the desk, she quickly retreated.

"And I thought we were hyper on sugar." Aimee mumbled, glancing back at the door.

"Aimee... is there a baby in that chair?" Sakura whispered to her partner as Aimee began cracking up.

"I resent that!" Said the 'baby', growing red from anger. This only made Aimee double over in laughter. This causes Sakura to start chuckling.

"Wow... we're getting yelled at by a baby." Aimee said, laughing more.

"Hurmph. So I take it you two are the girls I sent for?"

"Yah."

"And I take it you're the baby employing us?" Aimee remarks.

Koenma developed a tick mark before replying, "Yes. And here are the details of the assignment I have for you." A puff of pink smoke appeared and as it dissolved the figure of a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes appeared. There was also a binky. He pressed a button somewhere on his desk amidst the piles of papers, and a gigantic screen appeared to the left of the desk. All of a sudden a strange grumbling noise came from Sakura, causing Aimee to go into more fits of laughter.

"Gomen, we didn't eat before coming here."

In reply Aimee's stomach went off. Koenma anime falls before returning to the upright position and dusting himself off.

"Please return you boss to the upright position and lock in place." Aimee says, grinning wildly. Koenma anime fell again.

"Aimee... your lock didn't work." Sakura said humorously and Aimee laughed again.

Koenma stood once more. "Can we please get to the assignment?" He yelled. The two girls sobered quickly.

"Rawr." Aimee mumbles before quieting. Koenma shot her a quick glare before pushing another button on his desk and bringing up an image on the screen.

"This is the map of the castle where we last received information on the vampire, Ishuku."

"Umm... 'Dwarf'?" Aimee asked, cracking a grin. Koenma pushed another button and a picture of a 9 foot tall vampire appeared. Her eyes widened.

"This is Ishuku. He has recently been decimating members of the Spirit Defense Force. Your job is to find a way in, and kill him."

"Time limit?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as you can?" Koenma asked.

"Pft, we can get it done by tomorrow." Aimee replies confidently. Sakura nodded before turning around and walking out with Aimee following.

"So, when do you think we should get to work?" Aimee says as the two walk down the road towards a mansion.

"I figure we can rest for what is left of the afternoon and set out tonight. Judging by the map Koenma showed us, we should reach there just as the sun starts to rise. They should be off guard around that time." Sakura said as she calculated possibilities in her head.

"Sheesh, you worry too much." Aimee said as she walked into the door of the mansion and began yelling. "Yasuo! We're home."

"Welcome back," a rich voice replied from the shadows by the banister.

Aimee grinned and ran forward to embrace her lover. "Yasuo! Yay! We had to kill these horribly weak monsters and then Airisu called Sakura and we had to go to the warehouse where we had to go through this reeeeally small portal and then all these annoying people showed up and we got this new job from a baby that can transform into a teenager and now we have to leave again tonight to kill another vampire and we still haven't eaten!" Yasuo smiled at his lover's antics before capturing her lips in his own and effectively silencing her.

"So you finally got back."

Sakura turned around and her eyes met the beautiful green of her lover. "Yea." She said as she walked forward and into his embrace. "We have a new assignment again for tonight."

Shigekaze nodded before tightening his grip on her.

"Ahem. We need to eat." Aimee says, ruining the moment completely. Sakura sweatdropped. Yasuo and Shigekaze laugh. "What?" Aimee asks, blinking up at them.

"Well lets find something to eat." Shigekaze and Yasuo walk off into the house heading for the kitchen.

"Well bye!" Sakura says, hugging Shigekaze.

"Thanks for the information!" Aimee adds, jumping up to hug Yasuo. The guys had managed to uncover some very helpful information about Ishuku. The two girls glanced down at the piece of paper in their hands.

_Ishuku Baka_

_Middle class vampire, recently started a rebellion against Koenma's SDF. In the hopes of himself attaining leadership of Spirit World. Commands a host of 500 vampires. Has a strange rubber fetish._

"Umm... why did they include that?" Aimee asks, looking down at the paper in wonder.

"You can only wonder with those two." Sakura replied.

"But we love them anyway." Aimee grinned.

"Yupp." Sakura said, emphasizing the 'p'.

"I have to go pee." Aimee said suddenly. She looked at Sakura as the other girl gave her a strange look.

"We just left Aimee." Sakura said.

"Soooooooooo."

Sakura just shook her head and continued walking while waiting for Aimee to run back and use the bathroom before following again.

"So this is it." Aimee said skeptically as she looked up at the building in front of them. It was a large Old English style house with four floors.

"I think so. At least, this is what the house looked like when Koenma showed it to us." Sakura said as she looked at the house too. "But not for long!" She pulled two vials from the pouch on her waist and handed one to Aimee.

Aimee made a face of disgust. "Please not this thing." She whined.

"Do you want to get in or not?" Sakura asked. Aimee sighed. She made another face and then downed the vial.

Their forms flickered for a moment before flickering out.

"Okay ready?" Sakura asked Aimee, who was over to the side gagging on the vile taste. Aimee stood up next to Sakura and the two carefully crept into the building.

The girls go to turn a corner and Aimee, being the wonderfully coordinated being she is, ran smack into a vampire guard.

"Bob! Did you feel that?" Asked the first vampire guard.

"Feel what Chris?" Bob asked, turning to Chris. Sakura grins manically and reaches her hand forward.

"Yeeoww!! I **know** I didn't imagine that one!" Chris yelped, jumping backwards and grabbing his nuts.

"Do you want to whack Bob's ass?" Sakura asked, grinning evilly.

"Wait, what?!" Bob yelped. A loud whack was heard and Bob jumped about four feet in the air. "Oww!! Chris! This place is haunted!! Let's get out of here!"

They go to run away and the girls grab the back of their pants. They stand up and start backing away with scared looks on their faces.

"Well at least your pants love us!" The girls yelled in faux sadness. Chris jumped into Bob's arms and Bob ran away screaming, leaving the girls holding their pants and blinking after them.

"Wait... weren't they supposed to be supernatural creatures here??" Sakura asked, tossing the pants aside. Aimee shrugged and they continued down the halls.

After roughly an hour of wandering aimlessly around the castle Aimee pauses in a doorway. "Hey! Look! It's Baka!" She shouts.

"Huh?!" He spun around. "Who's there?"

Sakura lifted her arm and whacked the back of Aimee's head. "Aimee... this is a **stealth** mission!! You don't yell at the target!!"

"Wow Sakura." Aimee said with anime swirly eyes.

Ishuku takes out a knife and throws it, almost hitting Sakura in the head. Sakura immediately becomes serious as she turns around and rips the knife out of the wall. Growling low in her throat she charges the vampire. Aimee stands and watches a moment before grinning to herself. She inches the other way while the vampire is occupied with Sakura.

Sakura is on the offensive as she slashes the air, narrowly avoiding the vampire. She lands some hits on him, but they close quickly. She removes her silver blade and slashes again, landing a cut on his cheek, not deep, but still there.

His eyes narrow. No one ever got through his defences. He moved to the offence as he slashed at Sakura with his claws. He was slowly backing her into a corner as she dodged and blocked his swipes.

As Sakura was busy being backed into a corner by a rabid vampire, Aimee was fending off his minions. She blasted them away from her with magic and cast a protection spell around herself and Sakura. It wouldn't deflect all the damage but it would help. As she cast the spell a vampire came up behind her and knocked her to the ground. She ground her teeth and kicked forward at the approaching vampire before quickly standing up and dancing out of the way of another attack. She unsheathed her sais and started doing katas with them.

Sakura grounded her teeth and slashed upward with her dagger, slamming the hilt into Ishuku's jaw. He was knocked temporarily away and she kicked up, slamming into his sternum as his fist reached out to connect with her temple. She ducked, spun, and kicked out once more, sending him falling backward onto the stone, knocking a few of his minions out of Aimee's way.

She flashed a grin, "Thanks," and went back to fighting. She 'accidentally' kicked Ishuku's head on her way back to her own fight.

"Aimee!" Sakura shouted, tossing her companion a dagger. Aimee leapt up and caught it, landed, and in one motion turned and slahed the vampires around her.

She aimed and threw, pinning Ishuku's hand to the wall as he winced in pain. Sakura pinned his other hand to the wall, creating a crucified vampire. She reached in her bag, withdrawing a silver dagger that Aimee had infused with magic and stabbed him through the chest.

He didn't die from the dagger, but by the time he realized what was going on the two girls were chanting in unison, and he could feel pain building inside of him. He felt as though he was going to explode and lo and behold he did.

Sakura quickly cast a sheild around her as the blood spattered everywhere else. Aimee got an anime vein as she wiped some blood off of her face.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. As Sakura grinned at her they both felt a rumble from beneath the floor.

Both of the girls turn around surprised as two large golden eyes encompass their vision. They looked toward each other briefly before turning chibi, jumping into the air and taking off running and screaming.

As they both made it out of the castle they turned back and watched as the castle imploded on itself due to excessive dragon fire.

Aimee sighed, "After all... we weren't paid to kill the dragon." Sakura grined and the two headed off toward Koenma's castle once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos With Intent**

**DISCLAIMER**: _As much as they wish Kiri-chan and ChibiMizuRyuu do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. They do however own the pair of pants they stole from Hiei._

**WARNING:**_ Blood and gore in this chapter. Idiotic sentences still included, just at the end more-so this time._

**Chapter Two**

Aimee and Sakura entered the familiar setting of their mansion.

"Shigekaze! We're home!" Sakura shouted into the familiar room.

"Yasuo!" Aimee even heard the familiar echo of her voice in the foyer.

But the familiar answers never came.

"Aimee?" Sakura whispered, eyes widening. "Do you smell blood?" Aimee froze, copying her partners action. Sakura's legs shook before running up the marble staircase and into a large bedroom. As her mouth opened in shock Aimee's scream echoed through the almost empty house. Sakura turned toward the adjacent bedroom as her friend ran into her, crying profusely. They stood there for a while in the dimly lit hallway, blood coating the walls.

Suddenly a clanging sound echoed from the main foyer. The girls glanced to each other before quickly and silently running downstairs and into the kitchen, where three very ugly, very ape-like men stood in the kitchen.

Aimee's eyes narrowed as they noticed Koenma's symbol on the back of one of their jackets She hissed in the back of her throat as she reached for a sai.

"No Aimee, we don't want to piss Koenma off before we get paid." Sakura muttered.

"Can we at least do some torture?" Aimee asked.

"Of course." Sakura said, grinning satanically. She carefully stepped forward while keeping to the right wall. Fingering one of her blades, she reached forward and knocked the two henchmen in the back of the head with the handle. As the two fell to the floor with barely a whisper of sound, a testament to her skill, she motioned to Aimee to get the third in the garden.

Nodding, the other girl took off at a silent jog. As Sakura heard Aimee dragging the body in through the back door, the pink haired girl allowed another maniacal grin to grace her soft features. Aimee smiled in return at the expression on her partner's face.

Aimee, being the magically stronger of the two, stood in front of two of the men. Sakura took the last one. Calmly the two girls lifted the eyes of their intruders. Both girls eyes started to glow as screams were ripped from the throats of the victims Visions of swords, daggers, sais, and other weaponry continually ripping apart their flesh were implanted in the minds of the men. In the physical world, skin ripped and bled before sealing itself back together to start the process all over again. Cracks could be heard as their bones were crushed beneath rapid pressure, only to heal back. Sakura smirked as she saw the rapidly pulsing muscle revealed in one of the cuts before it healed again.

Aimee's smile was slightly more subdued this time. "Sakura, I know this demonic torture magic is really cool and all, but the sight of it is starting to bother me slightly. Also, remind me once again to never get on your bad side"

Sakura smiled as she heard her friend try to make the situation lighter than it was. They were still trying to get over the fact that their two vampire lovers had been murdered by the man that had hired.

Suddenly, one of the men on the floor vomited. Aimee and Sakura looked back at the three withering piles of flesh on the floor and laughed. "I guess we have to clean this up huh?" Aimee asked.

"No." Sakura said quietly. "I have a better idea." Motioning for Aimee to follow, she walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer again. Slowly she mounted the steps to the rooms they and their lovers normally slept in.

Walking in, she tore a strip of the bed she normally shared with Shizekage. She then went across the hall and did the same with Aimee and Yasuo's bed. She handed the piece of sheet to Aimee and then walked back into the hallway where Shizekage's body lay. She pulled out one of her knives and carefully lifted up a piece of his midnight black hair and cut a piece from it. She then wrapped it in the piece of sheet before placing it in a locket that he had gotten before. It had been an experiment between the two male friends to make a small carrying device for their lover's espionage missions. Sakura then handed the knife off to Aimee and the other girl took the knife before walking off down the hall with it clenched between tight fists.

When she came back, Sakura saw dried tear streaks, but decided not to mention them as her own were probably just as visible. They walked down the steps and back to the kitchen. Kicking the bodies along with them out the door. Sakura summoned a ball of her blue foxfire and threw it into the mansion's foyer. The old style house caught flame almost immediately and the two girls watched all through the day as their home burned, and with it the bodies of their lovers.

"You ready for this Aimee?" Sakura asked as she tightened the black bandana around her forehead.

"Oh yeah." Aimee said as she turned to grin at Sakura. With a nod, both girl leapt into the trees and ran fleet-footed through them to the edge of a giant wall. In unison, they both leaped up and started to quickly scale the wall. To anyone who looked at them, they appeared to simply be passing shadows.

Quickly reaching a window, Aimee balanced from the ledge as Sakura removed a pin from her pouch and inserted it into the slot. After hearing a soft click, she removed the pin and flipped lightly to the floor ten feet below her. She crouched down against the wall as Aimee followed after quietly closing and re-locking the window. From there, Aimee took the lead as she lead the way down several flights of stairs. After turning a corner, they encountered a row of guards in front of a giant iron door. The two girls quickly dispatched the petty annoyances before Sakura once again took lead and pulled a new pin out of her pouch and inserted it into the lock After a few moments of patient waiting, Aimee got impatient and shot a small stream of magic through the pin and the two girls heard a tiny click. Sakura smiled in thanks as she pocketed the now glowing pin before pushing the door open slightly She activate her demon eyes and looked into the room cautiously. She let out a soft whistle at the sight of all of the alarms and traps that had been set up.

"You can do it though right?" Aimee said as she interpreted her partner's whistle.

"Of course." Sakura said cockily. "Who do you think taught me?"

"And I thought _I_ was the cocky one." Aimee murmured to herself before moving quickly to look through the opening and memorize the path that her friend was taking.

Sakura in turn tried to stay away from most of the revolving sensors since Aimee couldn't see them. She concentrated on placing herself so that she was clear of everything before flipping off again. This intricate dance continued till she reached the center pedestal and landed. Standing up straight, she motioned for Aimee to follow.

Taking a deep breath, Aimee ran into the room a short way before leaping up and attempting to precisely follow the pattern that Sakura had set moments earlier. Panting slightly, she reached the center and gave her partner a peace sign. The two girls then began to mercilessly plunder their surrounding while watching out for more traps. Once they finished, Aimee calmly raised her hand and sent a large magic bolt towards a sensor array box. Temporarily disabling the sensors and traps.

"Come on, we only have about 45 seconds before the system performs a restart and we get fried."

Sakura nodded at her friends words before running across the floor and out the door. Aimee quickly helped her push the large door closed just as they heard the hum of the engine's starting up again.

"Close." Aimee whispered as she wiped her brow. Sakura nodded in reply before taking lead this time. They would need her advanced senses since they had less reaction time due to their 'luggage'.

The two girls slowly creaked the large door open and looked inside to where a single bed stood next to the opposite wall. Hoisting their massive and powerful weapons, they soundlessly stalked across the carpet to the bed. The body in the bed rolled over as the two girls reached the edge of the bed. Sakura slowly lowered her newly acquired blade to the person's throat. She carefully cleared her throat

The body moaned slightly at the disturbance before awareness came. "What are you doing?" a shaky voice said as eyes widened. The amount of killer intent rolling off of the two girls was making it hard for the person to breathe.

"Your system sucks." Aimee stated simply as she glared downwards.

The two girls then dropped all the weapons they had acquired and stalked out of the door.

Koenma, Prince of Reiki, stared at the retreating backs of the two girls he had hired earlier. He then looked down and his eyes widened again. The two had managed to steal multiple lethal weapons from his most high-security vault. And they had done it all without setting off a single alarm as far as he could tell.

A few minutes later, a security guard ran into Prince Koenma's room to tell him that he had found numerous guards passed out in the hallway and several items missing from the high-security vault. He paused as he looked in the room and saw Koenma with the weapons in his lap while he was sitting up in bed.

"Koenma sir?" the guard asked quietly.

"Yes." was the reply he got.

"Umm, well, I had just found numerous guards passed out in the hallway to the high-security vault. When I went inside, I also saw that all the items you are holding now were missing.

"Ah. So, it took you this long to notice. Those two really are good."

"Sir?" the guard said again as he heard his master murmuring to himself

"Nothing guard. Can you please tell Botan I want information regarding the whereabouts of Yuuske Urameshi's team on my desk in the morning."

"Yes sir." The guard saluted before bowing his way out of the bedroom

"I wonder what will happen when those two groups meet each other?" he asked to himself.

For those of you who were wondering what happened in the kitchen, here it is. Beware the random humor.

"Hey Jonathan, you think this pot will sell for much?" Asked one large fellow as he waved around the cookware.

"I'd'no Fred, what'd'you think?" Replied another.

"Hey Wesley where are you? Come tell us how much these kitchen utensils will sell for!" Shouted Fred.

"I'm in the garden!"

"What'chu doin' in the garden Wesley?" Jonathan asks.

"I'm trying to get all this stuff outta the vegetable patch! Koenma don't pay us near enough to buy food!" The reply came.

"That's because you eat like a three ton pig." Fred muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What the hell do you want, toddler?" Asked the voice of a punkish looking kid with greasy hair. Koenma glared at his Spirit Detective as the other three filed in after him.

"I have a new mission for you." Koenma stated simply. "These are your enemies." He handed them a picture of a pink and orange blur.

"Oh this pictures absolutely wonderful." Yusuke says sarcastically.

"These are the best pictures we have, they broke into my high security vault last night." Koenma replied. "As far as we know at least one appears to use blades, the other appears to be sufficient in magic. So you will have to be cautious not to be caught unawares. We believe they may be in the Forest of Fools." And with that he dismissed his detectives.

"I've got a new task for you two." Koenma said, handing Sakura and Aimee a folder. "I need them to be put in the deepest prison cell."

The folder was thick and Aimee pulled it apart carelessly. Papers fell everywhere and Sakura whacked her over the head before picking them up.

"Too much Kanji." Aimee said, swirly eyed. She picked up four pictures. "Huh. Looks like two idiots, and two decent guys."

Sakura translated, "Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi. I've heard of Kurama, if he's the infamous thief, and Hiei."

"He's not the thief, he's this red head I'm guessing." Aimee held up a picture of a red head with fair skin and green eyes. "Er.. that **is** a he, right?" She asked Koenma. He nodded, watching them quickly deduce their task.

"Notorious for breaking into the High Security Vault and the slaughter of many. Hmm... what do you think?" Sakura asked, turning to her partner.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Aimee said, grinning.

"Isn't it sad that the High Security Vault seems to be the one with the least security?" Sakura said nonchalantly. Koenma glowered.

The two girls walked away, waving.

"Hey! We believe they're in the Forest of Fools!" Koenma shouts as the doors slam shut. "Hope they heard me..."

Aimee and Sakura continued down the hall to the ground level.

"Aimee? You think we're being set up?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I mean we live in the Makai, and we've never heard of them before... and besides, they had **tons** of information on them."

"Yah... but I guess if we want to get paid we have to do it anyway, right?" Sakura said.

"Bingo." Aimee said. The two exited the building and entered a portal to the Makai.

They appeared on the outer edge of the Forest of Fools. They entered and silently began searching for any energy sources.

After finding many demonic sources they felt three rather powerful ones and a weaker one.

_Think we should check it out?_ Sakura asked. Aimee gave a thumbs up and the two disappeared into the trees.

They stopped on the outskirts of a clearing where the four beings stood, two demons, a halfling, and a human.

"How in the world are we supposed to find these two blurs?!" The grease ball shouted in annoyance. "All we know is last night they broke into the damn vault of the stupid toddler."

Sakura and Aimee paused, looking at each other quizzically. Aimee shrugged before swinging down on a lower branch as Sakura did the same, throwing both of her daggers and hitting two of the boys on the back of the head, rendering them unconscious, while Aimee worked her magic and knocked the other two out.

"Koenma can't be serious. That was way too easy." Aimee mumbled, kicking the orange one in the head. The red head and the one Aimee and Sakura agreed to call Spikey were lying peacefully on top of one another.

"Aww, they look so cute! They should totally be stars for a yaoi." Aimee squealed.

"Let's switch their pants and take their shirts!" Sakura said, grinning. The two girls set to work stripping the boys of their clothes (as they both "squeeed" over it) Sakura and Aimee took the red head and Spikey's shirts and switched them with their own.

"Heh, see I'm not the only short person." Aimee said, grinning at her new 'dress'.

"Aimee... it swamps you... you're about two inches shorter and you're gonna trip."

"Oh like I ever trip!" She accidentally faceplants. "Dammit..." Sakura laughs. "Well let's take them to the prison then." Aimee opened a portal and the two girls dragged the unconscious boys into the prison cell. "Koenma's jobs are even more boring than the last ones we had." She said as they slammed shut the cell and Aimee locked it with magic. She hummed quietly as a light blue light left a trail from her hand and wound around the lock. Once she appeared satisfied she nodded to Sakura and they left, traveling up the million steps to Koenma's office.

"Aimee? Sakura?" He asked as soon as the two entered his office.

"Koenma your jobs are boring us." Sakura said bluntly.

"What!? You mean you succeeded? Already? You only left two hours ago!" Koenma screeched incredulously.

"The targets weren't that hard." Aimee pointed out. "It took us a while to locate their auras in the jumble of the Forest of Fools, but once we got it the job was practically done."

"Who were they anyway?" Sakura asked, taking a seat on the edge of Koenma's desk.

"Those we're my Spirit Detectives! They're supposed to be the best in my army!" Koenma looked faint. "And you took them in two hours... Impossible."

"Wow Koenma, you're slipping if **that's** your best." Sakura said, grinning. "Luckily you have us now."

A yelp was heard from the open doorway to the prison cells.

"Heh. Guess they found the magic lock." Aimee grinned.

"Right. My mind is made up." Koenma said, quickly hopping off his chair. "Follow me you two." He said, leading the way back downstairs. Aimee groaned.

"You **must **be kidding. We just climbed these!"

"Stop complaining." Koenma ordered. She clamped her mouth shut but made faces at his back and Sakura chuckled.

Koenma finally stopped in the bottom most clump of cells. The rest were empty save for the ones his Spirit Detectives were watching him cluelessly from.

"Aimee? What's with the blue thing?" Koenma asked nervously. "And why is Kuwabara's hand glowing?"

"Oh **that** old thing? Just a bit of ancient magic." Aimee nodded as if talking to herself more than the others. "Keeps anyone from entering or exiting."

"Please remove it." Koenma says, sighing.

"Oh... that could be risky... but yah sure I'll try it." She said.

"Aimee..."

"Don't worry Sakura, should be fine. I'm the caster after all." Aimee said, pulling up her sleeves. She began to chant in an odd foreign language and her hands began glowing blue.

After a good five minutes of chanting and glowing the idiot with orange hair sighed.

"Will you hurry up –"

"Oi! Shut up!" Everyone jumped at Aimee's voice. They looked at her glowing figure.

Beads of sweat were streaming down her face and she looked like she was gripping something for dear life.

"Taking the lock off is much harder than putting it on. If she messes up it could completely backfire on her." Sakura whispered.

"Not to mention I'm trying to hold off another portal someone's trying to open." Aimee grunted. The blue faded and the lock unclicked itself.

Almost as soon as Aimee had unlocked the Spirit Detectives another portal opened in the cell. Two hunched and hooded figures stepped out. No one could see their faces but their eyes glowed demonically. Strange green letters began glowing in front of Aimee.

ανάλαφροσ

A light erupted through the dungeon, temporarily stunning everyone but Sakura and Aimee, who were already in fighting stances.

As soon as the two figures tried pulling weapons Sakura and Aimee had reacted, Sakura slashing through the figure with her daggers while Aimee hit where the pressure points were supposed to be. As soon as they had contact the figures dissapeared in smoke, leaving their dark brown hooded cloaks behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell were those things?" Asked the orange haired buffoon.

Completely ignoring him Sakura turned to Aimee, "What were Kage-Akemi doing here?" She muttered.

"I don't know... are you sure they were Kage-Akemi?" Aimee replied in question.

"Well they fit the description, and the magic they used was almost identical... but you could be right. Why would anyone send Kage-Akemi after us?"

"Wait a minute," Says one of the boys, with greasy hair and chocolate eyes. "What makes you think they're after **you**? What makes **you** so special?"

Aimee blinked. "Besides the fact that we just kicked your asses in less than ten minutes?"

"And kept you from leaving?" Sakura finished the sentence for her partner. The boy had nothing to say after that. "I highly doubt they're after you if you can't even hold your own against two 'blurs'?" The boy glowered.

The red head decided to diffuse the situation by saying, "Err.. I'm afraid we've never introduced ourselves. My name is Kurama." He held out his hand to Aimee, which she ignored, then to Sakura, whom shook it.

"Sakura Mai." She said, smiling politely. "This coarse individual is Aimee." Aimee grunted in response to being called coarse.

"These are my comrades, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. And our boss, Koenma." Kurama said, gesturing to each boy.

"Yea... We've met the toddler." Sakura replies offhandedly.

"I am not a toddler!" Koenma said.

"Then shut up brat!" Aimee roared. Koenma sulked.

"So... how do you two know Koenma?" Kurama asked, changing the subject.

"We work for him." Their jaws dropped. "Oh, and of course we've threatened him plenty of times."

"It was rather funny to see the brat wetting his pants though." Sakura added with a laugh.

"Ahem... putting that aside... guys I have decided to hire Sakura and Aimee to train you..."

"You mean we get to kick their asses on a daily basis?!" Aimee yelped, grinning widly.

"Score!" Sakura shouted as Koenma nodded. The two girls high-fived as the guys in the room glared at them.

"Just you wait, onna." Hiei muttered darkly.

"What's that? A challenge?" Sakura asks, eyes narrowing.

"Hey now..." Koenma tries unsuccessfully to break up the already brewing fight.

"What say you to an all out fight? You four against us two?" Sakura asked, looking over each boy carefully.

"I say hell yah! It's payback for capturing us!" Yusuke says.

"Take it outside." Koenma says, giving up. "I'm busy."

The other six go outside, Sakura, Aimee, and Hiei jumping out the window to wait by their respective sides. The other three finally showed up and got on Hiei's side.

"You know... it's against my policy to hit girls..." Kuwabara mumbles. "So I'll go easy on you."

Sakura kicked straight up, hitting him in the groin and sending him back a few feet to land in the dirt.

"I hate sexists. If any of you three **dare** hold back we'll do more than that to you." Aimee growls.

"Fine by me." Yusuke growls, eager to start the fight. "Any rules?" He asks scornfully.

"Yah, you kill me, she'll kill you." Aimee and Sakura say in unison. "Other than that, free range."

"Hajime!" George yells. Aimee anime falls.

"Where the hell did he come from?!"

"Who cares, go!" Sakura shouts, launching herself at Kurama. He appeared to be the most challenge intellectually.

Aimee approaches Hiei wanting to payback the short demon for his insults.

"Hey! What about me?!" Yusuke bellows, running at Aimee. She quickly shoots a blast of magic at him while blocking Hiei's katana with her own. Yusuke is sent stumbling toward Sakura, he trips and rolls futher.

"Watch it asshole!" Sakura shouts as she kicks Yusuke away, never letting her eyes leave Kurama.

"What am I a fricken pingpong ball?" Yusuke shouts as he powers up. The girls are forced back to back as the three males form a triangle around them.

"Damn Aimee, we certainly know how to pick a fight." Sakura says.

"Of course, what fun would it be otherwise?" Aimee says, grinning.

"Hey Aimee, I still have the vials..."

"Oh dear Kami-sama, not the vials!" Aimee shrieks in mock agony. The males blink for a moment, wondering if this was a trap.

"Ok Aimee, did you get that?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, if I have to drink any more of these vials before the month is over, I will beat you over the head with my katana." Aimee said as she took the vial Sakura handed to her. It glowed an ominous blue color.

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as she started to chant in an ancient language long forgotten by most. "πνεύμα αρκτική αλεπού"

A large glowing symbol appeared under the two girls. Yusuke, getting impatiant, tried to cross and was immediately blown back by the power. "What the hell are they doing?!" He yelled out as he cradled his burnt arm.

The glowing symbol suddenly exploded into multiple shards and into Sakura's vision came many warrior spirits. She had summoned them to fight beside her. Aimee, noticing the change in the atmosphere, started to chant now. Her hands glowed blue as she weaved complex patterns in the air, adding her magic to succor the spirits and increase their strength.

"Fight for me." Sakura whispered to the spirit as they charged forward to engage the three males.

"Ahh! What the hell are these things?? I can't see them!" Yusuke shouts, flailing about miserably. He faints from exhaustion and Sakura calls back the spirits, deciding on one-on-one.

"You take the pretty boy I want Spikey." Aimee mutters, running to meet Hiei's katana with her own. Sakura grinned as Aimee stepped on the hem of Hiei's cloak.

"Damn it! Stupid, why the hell do you wear a dress?!" She bellows at Hiei as she stands up, discarding the 'dress'. Hiei glares in recognition and of being made an idiot of.

Kurama glances at Sakura before looking down at himself. His eyes widened as Sakura burst into laughter. "You guys just **now** noticed we took your stuff?! Aimee, they're stupider than we thought they were."

"Well at least this one can weild a sword decently." She ducked quickly as a shiny sword swiped where her head had just been. She rolled to the side and watched Hiei become a black blur to the untrained eye, but she could follow his movements as she ducked and kicked out. His momentum caused him to double over and she hit him on the head with her katana before dancing away. A shower of rose petals temporarily blocked Hiei from her sight.

Sakura was fairing well in her fight with Kurama. He hadn't managed to hit her yet... though she handn't succeeded in hitting him either.

She spun away as she aimed a dagger at him and launched it, barely cutting the edge of his shirt. He flicked his Rose Whip at her and tangled her long hair in it. She gritted her teeth and yanked her head out of the way, cutting loose the pony tail it had been in. She pulled another dagger and rolled toward him, taking him off guard. They had been using long distance attacks, so he was stunned as she rolled under his whip and sliced his thigh with her dagger before flipping up and brushing her back against Aimee's.

Aimee ignore the brush of Sakura's shoulder as she lifted her leg in a front kick to Hiei's jaw. As she was knocked back she followed up with an uppercut and a reverse punch to the torso. He brought his elbow into a block and gripped her shoulder, slamming it into his knee and knocking the breath from her. He quickly let go and hit her on the back of the neck with his katana hilt. He spun away as she sank to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Meanwhile Sakura was on the offensive as she barraged Kurama with multiple attacks, using daggers, her katana, and most anything with an edge. Kurama was starting to have beads of sweat run down his face and Sakura was not about to let up. She glanced quickly at Aimee's slumped form, which was beginning to stand once more silently. She had hesitated and Kurama now had the upperhand, so she switched to defense.

Aimee silently jogged up behind Hiei and threw a rounkick at his head. He stopped himself an inch from the ground as she flew back up as though spring loaded.

"One thing you need to remember; Never turn your back on your enemy." Aimee said before throwing a kick aimed at his torso and quickly shifting it to his groin before he could block. He bent over in pain but stood quickly, flinging his katana at her as she dodged a moment too slow, getting a wound in her side. Her eyes flashed before she pulled out her sais. She repeated an incantation quietly and her sais began flashing dark green. She launched one at Hiei and he dodged easily enough, but the sai swung around and caught the side of his arm. He growled in pain as the sai once more turned course and whirled back at him.

Sakura grinned as she saw Hiei growl, and quickly ducked once more as Kurama sent his Rose Whip in her direction.

"So tell me, how is it you control fox spirits?" He asked, panting slightly. Sakura ignored him, knowing he was only trying to get her attention to waver. She slashed upward with her katana and stopped it an inch from his neck at the same time he caught her in his whip. They both hesitated before pulling away and once again engaged in combat, Sakura beginning to sweat as well now.

Aimee sighed and wiped sweat from her brow as Hiei began untangling his bandages on his right arm.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He roared as the wind kicked up, creating a dirt filled tornado. A black shadow emerged from Hiei's arm, twisting and forming a dragon.

"Oh... shit..." Aimee said, eyes widening. "Heh... nice dragon... want a cookie?" She asked, holding the cookie from her pocket out to the dragon. "Well too bad it's mine you can't have it!" She bellowed, shoving it into her mouth. The dragon had finished forming and was now charging at her.

"Guardian Shield!" Sakura screamed, jumping in front of Aimee. "Aimee, stop antagonizing the dragon!"

The dragon crashed against the shield, shattering it and continuing. Both girls jumped out of the way. The dragon was now slower and not nearly as dark, having been weakened by Sakura's sheild.

"Hiei! Koenma doesn't want anyone **dead**!" Kurama shouted over the ear splitting roar of the dragon.

Meanwhile Aimee had moved to the side and was chanting very fast, Sakura being decoy for the dragon. Finally Aimee forced her hands palm-out toward the dragon. A pure white light raced forward, twisting and forming a tiger as large as the dragon. The two energies battled for a moment before the dragon dissapeared within the tigers light.

Aimee and Hiei both collapsed as Sakura and Kurama glanced at each other before echoing the others thoughts.

"Draw." They both said at the same time.

"Damn. Finally." Aimee said, flopping backwards and instantly going to sleep on the grass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N:** Gomen! Sorry it took so long to get out! Your authoresses are both perverts and couldn't stop thinking perverted thoughts long enough to write seriously! Gomen!! hands out cookies to people who care READ ON!! 

"Thanks Aimee... first I nearly get my ass singed off for you, now I end up carrying you back **up** the stairs." Sakura muttered. Kurama chuckled and Sakura looked around before asking, "So how are you getting the rest of them up there?"

"No idea, but I think if I leave them alone long enough they'll wake up on their own... though Hiei may try to kill me..." Kurama said, causing Sakura to laugh. Apparently she didn't think he was serious.

"Well Aimee, let's get going." Sakura said to her unconscious friend as she set her on her back and started traipsing up the stairs...

'Thirty-seven bottles of Aimee on the wall, thirty-seven bottles of Aimee... take one down, pass it around, thirty-six bottles of Aimee on the wall..." Sakura as she sang the same song for the twelfth time. Aimee groggily lifted her hand and smacked Sakura in the back of the head.

"Sakura stop being mean." She said, barely conscious. She shifted her weight slightly, causing Sakura to almost topple backwards onto the unsuspecting Kurama, luckily he lifted a hand and helped steady her as Aimee went back to sleep.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she mounted the final step to Koenma's office. She unceremoniously dropped Aimee on the floor before banging her fist on the door to get Koenma's attention. George opened the door quickly.

"Okay Koenma, now that we've successfully kicked their arses, what do you want us to do now?" Sakura asks, walking in.

"Well since you're so much stronger how about you train them?" Koenma asks.

"Nope, sorry. We got a house to build." Sakura says, with every intention to walk out.

"Wait a moment... I'll make a deal with you." Koenma says suddenly. Sakura pauses.

"I'm listening."

"You train my Spirit Detectives, I'll have them build your house for free." Koenma said quickly. Sakura walked back over to Aimee and kicked her side.

"Hey Aimee, we're having the idiots build our house." Sakura says.

"Nooo!" Aimee moans, coming to.

"Well think of it this way, you get to see the short one run around carrying giant blocks. Probably shirtless." She said with a smirk.

"Oh well in that case..." Aimee trailed off and when Sakura saw her look she smacked her friend out of it.

"Aimee!!" Sakura shouted scandalously.

"What?" Aimee said, rubbing her head gingerly.

"I take it that means we have a deal?" Koenma interrupts. The girls both nodded mutely. "Snap out of it you two!"

"Yah Aimee, get your mind out of the gutter." Sakura scoffs. She then adds in a lower tone, "It's blocking my view." Kurama chuckled and Sakura gave him a look.

They all turned around though as they heard the doors slam open behind them. In the doorway stood a very pissed off looking Hiei. "Kurama..." Hiei growled as he found the red head. "Can you please tell me why I woke up in the dirt outside? And why you didn't think to bring me in?"

Kurama warded off Hiei's custom glare with a smile. "I was helping these two get to the top of the castle without falling down the stairs." He said calmly.

The two girls gulped as Hiei turned to glare at them. Hiei was surprised as his glare got, not a tremble, but a blush.

"Pervert." Sakura whispered under her breath to Aimee as she stared at Hiei.

"Am not." Aimee whispered back.

"Are too. I know what you're thinking." Sakura said as Aimee turned a brighter shade of red.

"That's only because you're thinking the same thing as me." She whispered back fiercely. Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. Hiei was now thoroughly confused and looked to Kurama for clarification. As soon as Hiei broke eye contact, Sakura turned and stuck her tongue out at Aimee.

"You're blushing worse than I am!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm not blushing, I'm sun burnt." Aimee said defiantly.

A flying shoe came out of nowhere as Yusuke appeared out of the breath at the top of the stairs. "What the hell did you do to me? One minute I feel saw a glowing symbol underneath you two the next thing I know I'm getting all my energy sucked out."

"Yes, how did you use fox magic?" Kurama said, pouncing on the subject, trying to corner Sakura.

"Ahem!" Koenma interrupted, earning a grateful grin from Sakura. "I suppose now is as good as any time to tell you that you four will be building their new house."

"What?! Why do we have to rebuild their house?" Yusuke groaned. "What happened to their old one?"

The girls eyes glazed over as they thought of what had happened to Shigekaze and Yasuo.

"It burned down." Sakura said. Kurama and Hiei were the only ones to notice the underlying tones of sadness and anger. Aimee stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kurama decided to try and change the subject by saying, "So where are we supposed to build this new house?"

Sakura grinned manically, "Just on the edge of the Kinmotsu Cliff, overlooking the Kira-Mizugiwa."(Forbidden Cliff / Killer Beach) Kurama paled slightly at the thought of trying to build a house **there**.

"I suggest you get started." Sakura said, exiting to follow Aimee.

A pause ensued before...

"The short onna was wearing my clothes... wasn't she?"

Sakura and Aimee were watching the work being done on the edge of the unforgiving Tonda Yurushi (Unforgiven) Forest. Aimee was currently staring at the short fire demon, whom was shirtless and carrying a load of strong Makai logs.

"Aimee... as interesting as it is to watch hott guys walk around shirtless... I kind of would like to have a bed." Sakura said as the sky darkened. Aimee pointed to the tents.

"Alright people get back to Spirit World we're going to sleep!" Aimee said. "Being up during the day instead of at night really whips you." And she and Sakura retreated into their tents as the others left.

As the moon rose higher and higher in the sky a shriek was heard and a scrambling noise. The tent collapsed around Aimee as she wiggled out of it, eyes wide.

"Aimee, what's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"I had a dream! It involved Yusuke and Kuwabara and this bed!" She whimpered, covering her eyes. "**I don't want to be raped!!** I refuse to sleep out here a moment longer. I'm going to Koenma's castle to raid a room and sleep in an actual **bed** with a **door** and a **lock**."

"You are **not** leaving me here by myself!" Sakura said, jumping up and following Aimee.

The two entered portals into a dark hallway in Koenma's castle. Aimee shrugged open a door and Sakura took the one next to her.

"See you in the morning." Aimee yawned.

"Heh... unless you get Yusuke or Kuwabara's bedroom." Sakura grinned sleepily and the two shut the doors and wandered around the room, Sakura a bit more gracefully than Aimee, who tripped over just about everything possible.

Aimee flopped down onto the bed and snuggled into whatever warmth there was on the other side of the bed.

Sakura managed to avoid most of the furniture in the room and made her way to the bed, lying softly on it and turning on her side.

Both were almost instantly asleep...

Sakura yawned as her eyes opened slowly, letting light infiltrate her pupils. She felt a strange weight on her and opened her eyes further, revealing bright red hair and smooth, unmarked skin. Her eyes widened a bit before relaxing. She was too tired to worry about formalities now.

Her fingers brushed lightly through Kurama's hair and she vaguely thought _Why is his hair so silky and smooth?_ She then proceeded to braid it. About halfway done she fell asleep.

On the other side of the wall a not-so-peaceful awakening occurred.

As Aimee snuggled unconsciously into Hiei, which caused the fire demon to wake up quite quickly.

He sat up and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw Aimee in such close proximity. He yelped.

Kurama lifted his eyelids quickly, resulting in a flash of pain from the sunlight. As his eyes adjusted he recognized a firm human shape beneath him. _Oh Kami-sama, please tell me I'm dreaming_... He thought as he tried desperately to unlatch his hair from Sakura's grasp. Her hands were tangled deeply in his silky locks and he struggled to free himself.

Meanwhile Hiei had taken to desperately trying to remove Aimee from hugging him, however nothing he tried worked to wake the sleeping girl. Finally he began raising his body temperature to an unimaginable burning degree.

Aimee yelped as she finally regained consciousness.

"Are you **trying** to incapacitate me for life?!" She shouted as she leapt back from him, using some magic to cool her temperature down.

"What were you doing in my bed onna?" Hiei growled, unsheating a katana and pulling it to her throat. Just then the door banged open and Kurama appeared with a head full of braids.

It was quite the odd scene, Kurama standing bedraggled in the doorway of which Hiei and Aimee were on their knees on the bed, Hiei with a katana at Aimee's throat, and Aimee with a pillow clutched in her arms, looking wide-eyed and innocent.

"**What** is going on?" Kurama asked as he pushed some braids out of his face.

"He's trying to maim me!" Aimee shouted.

At the same time, Hiei shouted, "Having **her** in your bed first thing in the morning is **not** something anyone wants to wake up to!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you narrow-minded fire demon?!" Aimee roared, sending her pillow, and a small burst of magic, at the opposing fire demon. "Just because waking up next to anything with two legs and a chest freaks you out doesn't mean it freaks everyone out!" Aimee then proceeded to pick herself up off the bed and storm out of Hiei's room and into Kurama's room, and slam the door.

Hiei blinked at Kurama, who was trying not to laugh at the look on Hiei's face.

"I **will** kill that onna."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N:** There is a time skip! We decided it would be boring (and with nothing but random funny stories) to write about the building of our house. Sooo basically they're done with the house and we will start off in Koenma's office. Please review!!!! Or... umm... WE SHALL SACRIFICE THE COOKIE!!!! holds cookie over the toaster that is missing the three green wires and a loose screw

_Kiri-chan: DO NOT KILL MY COOKIE!!!!_

_Aidianna: ... you mean __**again**_

"Congratulations on finally finishing their house. And it took you **how** many months?" Koenma asks.

"Shut up." Yusuke mumbles. "Their house is bigger than this damn castle!"

"So why are we here again?" Aimee asks, leaning against the wall in a bored fashion.

"Because I said so." Koenma snaps. "In return for building your house, and to make it easier for you to train them... they will also be living with you."

"What?!" Sakura shouted, pushing off the wall. "One, we've already proven that we can't train them without killing them." At this she points at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "And two, **I** most certainly never agreed to this!"

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't, which is why I didn't mention it when we made the agreement, however as I'm your boss you will do as I say, and..." He trailed off nervously as Sakura and Aimee sent him death glares.

"You forget, just because you're our boss, doesn't mean we can't kill you." Sakura reminds him.

He sweat drops and breaks eye contact. After a moment he looks back up with determination. "They **will** be living with you, one, because it's easier, two, because I don't trust you two-" Sakura and Aimee grin at each other at this, "-and three, because this way I won't have to worry about them getting back to their own houses once you've thoroughly beaten them to a bloody mess on the ground." Koenma says. "Although you're forbidden from permanently maiming them, and from killing them."

"Tch. Fine. But they follow our rules and our training schedule."

Aimee begins laughing at that. "I'll give **those** two five minutes. **Those** two I'll give... umm... three days."

"Don't underestimate us!" Yusuke shouts.

"Hmm... sounds familiar..." Aimee mumbles, pretending to think.

"Isn't that what you said before we beat you to a pulp **last** time?" Sakura smirks. Yusuke sputters incoherently. Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's arm to try and calm him down and Koenma told everyone to get out of his office because he had work to do.

"Alright, c'mon." Aimee said, opening a swirling blue portal. She stepped through without a backward glance and the others followed suit.

"Alright, since we have to keep certain people... **separate**, you two follow me, and you two follow her." Sakura said, pointing to Hiei and Kurama. They silently followed her in through the front door, and turned to the left, following a curvy wooden staircase. They appeared on the second floor, where in directly in front of the steps was a large bedroom with an oak door, and to the left was a living room and library area. Next to the bedroom was another, the same size.

"Okay, Kurama, you take the bedroom on the left, Hiei you get the bedroom on the right." (There is a link on my homepage profile thingie to the "map" of the house )

Meanwhile Aimee had shown Yusuke and Kuwabara their rooms. They, however, were uninterested in them, and set off to browse around.

After a moment Aimee sighed and entered the Gaming room, which was the source of their new argument.

"No way Urameshi, I saw this game first!" Howled the orange haired boy, tugging the game controller from his comrades hands.

"Dammit Kuwabara! Rei-jun!" The other boy replied, pointing his index finger at the offending orange haired boy.

The detectives Rei-jun was misaimed due to seeing a seething Aimee standing in the doorway before him. Therefore, the attack ricocheted off the opposite wall, rebounding into the large (and might I add, **expensive**) flat screen television.

Aimee's outraged scream echoed through the second floor as she dove at the offending black haired boy.

Sakura almost instantly appeared, soon followed by the other two detectives.

"If you break one more item in this house I will chop off your testicles, put them through a blender, and force-feed them to you in a tube through your windpipe, whilst you are chained to the wall upside down, **do you understand me**?!"

Yusuke paled considerably and became motionless under the small girls death glare. He nodded once, eyes wide, and she hopped off of him, seething in rage.

She padded over to the smoking ashes of what was once her television set. She mumbled a spell and the television appeared instantly fixed and in place.

"Why the hell did you yell at me if you could just fix it?" Yusuke shouted indignantly, picking his body up from the floor.

"Because it takes magic to fix it and I do **not** want to use up all my mana going around fixing things you broke because of your stupidity! I want to be able to save it for when there comes a demon that you imbeciles can't defeat!" The midget snapped.

"What are you talking about?! I'm the heir of one of the most feared demon lords of the Makai, there is nothing I can't beat!"

"Hmm, really? As I remember it we beat you twice you half-breed." Aimee snapped, her patience with the boy thinning.

Yusuke lunged, hands outstretched. He stopped a foot from her as Sakura's form blurred for a moment. Yusuke dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, chains now encircling his frame.

"Welcome to phase one of training." Sakura said, grinning broadly. Yusuke looked at her questioningly and incredulously. "Extra weights."

Before anyone could respond there was a loud crash downstairs and a shout of "**Fakku".**

**The two girls glanced at one another before instantly appearing downstairs, quickly followed by Hiei and Kurama.**

**There stood a tall blond man with anime swirls in his eyes, holding his head.**

**"Another failed landing..." He mumbled.**

**Before long Hiei had his katana unsheathed and at the neck of said intruder.**

**His eyes cleared and widened as he realised he had a weapon at his neck.**

**"Ahh! Aimee, Sakura! The chibi is going to kill me!! Save me from the scary man!" Airisu shouted, jumping behind Sakura and Aimee. "Though he ****is**** cute... still! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Airisu****1**** burst into anime tears. **

**"Airisu, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks, prying the clinging blond boy from her body.**

**"Well, your new boss called me, and since I worked for you before I'm going to keep working for you now. He said he was too lazy to hire someone new! Yah! This will be just like the good old days!"**

**"Old!? Who are you calling old?!" Aimee whacks Airisu upside the head.**

**"Ahh! I didn't mean it that way!" Airisu says, ducking. "I meant from when before the guys..." He trailed off, eyes widening.**

**Aimee and Sakura stood stock still, a complicated expression across their features.**

**"Ahh... umm..."**

**"Airisu if you don't start watching what you say we will tie you up and force you to watch straight porn!" Aimee bellows.**

**Airisu made a sick face. "That's disgusting!" He looked over then at the other guys. "Hmm.. YAY! I found another cute guy!" he screamed as he glomped Kurama. He buried his face in the red hair and snuggled up agianst the other boy.**

**Kurama developed a twitch as he looked down at the now attached blonde.**

**"Airisu!" Sakura yelled as she looked at the guys. "Get off of Kurama!"**

**"Why!" he whined pitifully. He looked over to Hiei. "Bob! Why do you girls always find the cute guys! I can't choose between the fire demon and the fox!" He adopted a thinking expression with his hand under his chin.**

**'Fox! Kurama?' Sakura looked at the crimson haired beauty again. She felt a twinge in the back of her head. 'Dang. Airisu's right. I haven't felt another one in so long though, I forgot what it felt like.'**

**'Fox? Is Kurama a fox?' Aimee looked over at Sakura. 'I thought she would never find another one after what happened.'**

**"Okay! I got it! I'll just take both of them!" Smiling happily, he grabbed onto Hiei's wrist and dragged the two older men up the stairs.**

**"Airisu, do you know where you are going?" Aimee asked the blonde.**

**"Nope." He replied cheerfully. "But I figure there is at least ****one**** bedroom up here." He winked at the girls.**

**"No!" they both cried out at the same time suddenly. **

**Airisu looked up from where they had teleported right in front of him.**

**"Hands off!" Aimee yelled at him.**

**"You will ****not**** rape them in this house! We know how you work." Sakura said right behind her.**

**"Oh, you think that neither of them had ever had a fling?" He leveled his gaze at them. "If not the fire demon, the fox for sure has had his share of lovers. You Sakura should know this at least."**

**Sakura's cheeks turned slightly pink. "We still will not let you do that." **

**Aimee nodded in agreement.**

**"Fine." Airisu said. He spun on his heel and gazed at the two men he had been dragging. "If you change your mind, just let me know." He grinned cheekily before planting a kiss on both of them.**

**"AIRISU!!" the girls yelled out.**

**He grinned and laughed as he attempted to jump away. He turned the laugh into a slight scream as he fell down the gaping hole of doom. (a/n: if you don't know what that is, I have a map on my profile, go look at it.)**

**"Served him right." Aimee mumbled as she looked over at Hiei. Both he and Kurama had slightly dazed but angry looks on their faces.**

**"I guess we can go ahead with the tour since we are where we left off." Sakura said.**

**"Why did you get the better group?" Aimee whined. She sighed then. "I better go get the idiot and keep going then. Also, if I am not mistaken, Yusuke is poking Airisu with a stick." She headed down the stairs to continue with her group.**

**"Will he be okay?" Kurama asked as Aimee left.**

**"Who, Airisu? Yeah, Yasuo used to hit him harder than that after the blonde idiot went after him. He'll be awake again in a few hours."**

**"Oh." Kurama said as he looked down at the sprawed out body.**

**"Don't worry, we have a training room you can use to practice your moves out on him with. It's over there." She gestured up and towards the other end of the house. "We also have a greenhouse on the 4****th**** floor. I'll show you when we get there." She smiled before continuing on. Calmly ignoring the crashes and yelling from downstairs.**

**"You know, you could have just told me to stop." Yusuke said as he nursed his bruised head.**

**Aimee glared at him. "Just shut up and follow me. I have two more floors to get you idiots through."**

**Yusuke gulped and looked over at the barely conscious Kuwabara. He then hurried to follow the short girl's retreating back.**

**"This is the bathroom the others will be sharing." Sakura said as she led the guys through the bathroom to the other side.**

**"Why do we care onna."**

**Sakura ignored him, shoving the redhead and the small demon through the door, past the closed off bathroom section, and out another door, onto a patio area.**

**"This is the patio." Sakura said, closing the door behind the two demons. "And down there-" WHACK "-we have a pool." SPLASH.**

**Kurama gazed over the edge of the house/patio at the small fire demon, chuckling slightly at his short friend. Sakura hurriedly pushed Kurama back into the doorway and fled into the sanctuary of the solid walls without windows an angry fire demon could jump through.**

**Aimee sighed as she passed Sakura, who sent her a weak smile. She smiled back, forced, before yanking open the bathroom door Sakura and Kurama had just come through. She led her posse through the bathroom and pulled open the door.**

**She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing a certain pissed off - very sexy - demon dripping on the patio.**

**Her gaze traveled down and she began drooling, sending a mental image to Sakura, who stopped dead center in the middle of the steps to the third floor.**

**"Umm... Sakura?" Kurama asked, stepping in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened fractionally as a little light bulb went off in her brain.**

**She sent Aimee a picture of Kurama telepathically and immediately heard the indefinate squeal that only her small friend could cause.**

**Aimee was hopping up and down screaming hysterically in what appeared to be absolute adoration.**

**"Aimee?!" Yusuke shouts. "What the hell? Did you forget your medication or something?" Both he and Kuwabara looked positively scared shitless.**

**As Sakura mirrored Aimee's reaction something clicked inside of Kurama's head.**

**He knew ****exactly**** what they were squealing about... and worse than that... Yoko was actually contemplating it.**

**Aimee continued jumping up and down, clapping and grinning madly. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he got an idea of what the squeals were about.**

**Hiei stalked past, growling in his throat, and entered his room, slamming the door shut and locking himself for the rest of the night.**

**Aimee took a bit longer to snap out of her hentai-mindframe.**

**"God that was beautiful..."**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange a look before following the girl down another hall.**

**_Aidianna_****: GOMENASAI!! bows we're very sorry it took so long to get out, me and Kiri-chan had random ****tums**** scenes flying through our head as we tried to write this... Please forgive us!**

**_Kiri-chan_****: offers cookies as an apology**

**_1 - Airisu_**** – **

**Mist Wings****: Oh come on, you all ****must**** remember the peppy blond guy that gave them the information that they were to go see Koenma, ne? **

**_Readers Nod_**

**Airisu****: Wow! I'm so happy you remembered! Anime tears Especially since even the ****authoresses**** had to look up my name from chapter one! **

_ChibiMizuRyuu and Mist Wings quietly try to make a break for the exit_

Airisu: T-T They hate me...

CMR: Aww, c'mon Airisu, it's not that we forgot **you**... we just forgot your **name**. ;; Don't be sad.

Mist Wings: umm... I don't think you're helping matters... looks at Airisu

Airisu: ... TT Why me...?

CMR: Cheer up Airisu... we'll help you find a boyfriend if you do

Airisu: -.- ... do you really think I can be bought that easily??

MW: We'll find a really cute one... that likes cookies...

_Members of the Yu Yu gang go wide eyed _(0.0)

Airisu: ... Okay...


End file.
